


Now that's how you Celebrate a Birthday

by msharleyquinn85



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msharleyquinn85/pseuds/msharleyquinn85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re not looking forward to turning 31, Sebastian cheers you up with some birthday sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now that's how you Celebrate a Birthday

31 was not an age you were looking forward to. You were another year into your 30′s and you were not happy about it. You woke up, hoping to avoid any talk of your age until your birthday party that night, unfortunately things did not go as planned.

Sebastian walked into your bedroom carrying breakfast and singing happy birthday.

“Happy Birthday doll,” he said setting down the food and giving you a kiss.

“Thanks babe, but did you have to remind me that it’s my 31st?”

“Oh Jesus, not this again, turning 31 is not the end of the world”

“it may not be the end of the world, but it’s a big deal. I’m almost middle aged”

“I’m 34 does that make me middle aged?”

“No it’s different for guys”

“Okay grandma, I guess you better eat some breakfast to keep up your strength”

“You’re an ass,” you said taking a bite of the croissant Sebastian had brought you

“Yea, but I’m your ass,” he replied kissing you, He than moved down to kiss your neck, leaving a few marks. Pulling your shirt over your head, he continued his assault down to your breast taking one nipple into his mouth and then the other, making you moan and Sebastian smile. He made his way down your body, peppering open mouthed kisses on your stomach, taking far too long to get to the place you wanted him to kiss you the most. You tried to gently push his head down to where you wanted it, but he stopped

“Patience doll, we don’t need to rush things”

“But I feel like you’re gonna explode, I need you now!”

“Do i need to teach you to be patient?”

“Maybe you do”

Sebastian got up off the bed, making you whine. He searched around the room for something

“Babe what are you looking for?”

“You’ll see”

He found what he was looking for and returned to the bed.

“Since you can’t seem to have any patience or keep your hands to yourself, we’re gonna have to fix that” he said holding up one of his ties, you sighed.

“I can keep my hands to myself, I promise”

“Yea you’ve made that promise before. Come on hands behind your back”

You obliged feigning annoyance

“It’s my birthday, I should be calling the shots, doing things my way”

“You’re right, it is you birthday, which is why I plan on worshiping you like the goddess you are, but you keep trying to rush things. Besides don’t act like you don’t love this. And to make things even better..”

He held up another tie then place it on you like a blindfold. Sebastian gently laid you on you back on the bed and gave you a deep, long kiss while pulling your hair lightly, causing you to buck your hips. Sebastian smiled, he loved knowing just how to turn you on. You smiled as well, loving that he knew just how to touch you in all the right ways. He placed a kiss right above the waistband of your shorts right before ripping them off along with your panties. He then took your left leg and slowly started kissing from your ankle up to your thigh causing you let let out soft little pants and grow wetter.

When Sebastian made his way up your leg, you thought that he was finally going to give you what you wanted, but he gave your hip a bite instead, eliciting a moan from you. Not being able to see what Sebastian was doing only made you more sensitive to his touches. He picked up your other leg and did exactly the same thing, only this time you felt the faintest little lick on your clit, and then another before Sebastian pushed his tongue inside of you. 

He did that until you started to try to hump his face and he pulled away.

“So fucking impatient”

“Jesus Seb just fuck me already”

“All in due time”

“At least let me see you, you look so good between my legs”

“And you look so good all tied up”

“Come on babe”

“Nope” he said before diving back between his legs and licking your swollen clit. He licked it a few more times before he started to suck it, you were so close to the edge and he knew it so he added his fingers to the mix, going straight for your gspot making you come undone. He held your hips down and continued to pump his fingers into you as you rode out your orgasm.

“You should see yourself dol, you’re so fucking gorgeous when you cum. He gave you a kiss and undid the blindfold and tie keeping your wrist bound together. You immediately ran your fingers through his hair. Taking control you positioned yourself on top of Sebastian and lowered yourself onto his dick, and began to ride him. Sebastian, being the little prick that he was made a comment

“Careful grandma you might break a hip”

“Shut up or I’ll fucking gag you”

You continued to ride him and Sebastian ran his hands up and down your body, eventually placing them on your hips, holding them so tightly you were sure he was going to leave bruises. It didn’t take long for both of you to come, both of you saying each other’s name like a silent prayer as you did. You rolled off hom completely spent.

“Holy fuck that was the best birthday sex ever”

“I was only returning the favor doll. That being said, after sex like that I never want to hear you bitch about your age again”

“Fine” you said getting up and heading for the bathroom. As you walked away Sebastian had the perfect view of you ass

“Yea, that is definitely not the ass of an old lady babe”


End file.
